The present invention relates to improving closure caps.
Some substances, in particular cosmetics, are made available in receptacles fitted with closure caps comprising a base portion fixed by snap-fastening on a neck of the receptacle, and a lid hinged onto the base portion. Said base portion includes a dispenser orifice, and the lid is provided with a sealing stud that becomes engaged in the dispenser orifice when the lid is closed. In order to produce a click when the lid is opened or closed, two diametrally opposite bumps are formed on the outside surface of the sealing stud.